Moonbath
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: Santana and Brittany take a frivolous dip in a lake by moonlight. Gratuitious Smut. One shot.


Brittana skinny dipping

"Ouch!

- Shhh!

- But San-

- SHHHH!"

Brittany pouted, frustrated. She'd stepped on a twig that broke and poked her heel painfully. She had been making her way in the dark, following the brunette closely, hanging on to her towel as they tiptoed their way down the path that led to the lake.

Santana had insisted they go swim tonight, even though she'd told her parents the full moon was the next day. According to an old family tradition, during the hot summer nights, on a full moon, everyone, guests included, had to go skinny dipping in the dark, starlit waters of the lake. But this year, Santana apparently had had other plans and although Brittany was a little afraid of the dark, she enjoyed swimming. Besides, part of her always felt safe with the brunette near by.

She let out a sigh of content when rock and soil turned to sand and for a moment just enjoyed the feeling of it between her toes. This was however, soon forgotten when the Latina who was standing in front of her let her towel drop. No matter how many times she'd seen her, her heart would stop, every single time. Pferfectly toned back and butt muscles rippling slightly under the bronze-coloured skin as Santana took a moment to bask in the moonlight. She eventually looked back over her shoulder at the blonde and smiled playfully.

"Come on, I didn't come all the way down here just to swim alone!"

Brittany nodded and let go of her own drape. The cat-eyed girl looked at her and took in the sight of the pale skin, given a slightly surreal, silver glow from the celestial bodies. The wonderfully perky, milky white breasts, the flat, finely sculpted stomach with not a centimetre of superfluous fat and those legs... Those seemingly endless legs that allowed her to dance like a sprite and swim like a mermaid. Santana licked her lips before tearing her eyes away and back to the mysterious, yet familiar waters of the lake. She took a step forward, entering up to her ankles. Just as she'd expected, the temperature was warm, having collected the day's heat. She smiled in satisfaction before slowly walking her way in.

The agitated splashing about of water behind her indicated that Brittany was jogging her way in, no doubt not wanting to be left behind near the trees through which the Moonlight had trouble reaching. Trusting this, she did not expect it at all when she felt the top of her ass being slapped, so hard the accompanying sound resonated across the lake. She whirled around to pinch the side of the blonde's breasts who squeaked, as Santana made her escape, running until she was about waist-deep before plunging under water, escaping further retaliation. The black-haired girl surfaced a bit further, both for air, and orienting herself. She smirked victoriously when her eyes found Brittany a few lengths away. She did not however let her get too close yet and with a powerful kick started swimming in direction of the wooden raft belonging to the Lopez family that was anchored a bit further away.

Her hand grabbed one of the submerged steps of the ladder triumphantly and she turned around just in time to be body slammed against it by Brittany, who also sought this as an opportunity to bite her neck, sucking on it not too harshly but vigorously enough to leave a mark. Santana gasped and for a moment struggled to find air. Using her right hand to hang on to the raft, she used her left to squeeze one of the blonde's breasts underwater, kneading it a bit roughly before thumbing over the nipple and toying with it. The taller girl moaned in to the copper-coloured skin, before kissing the spot she had aggressively been working on and licked her way up the delicate neck, pressing her lips at the corner of the well defined jawline and finally, capturing, those plump, luscious mouth she was crazy about. She bit down gently in to the lower lip which sparked a fervent response from the other girl.

Brittany's long but slender hands did not remain inactive, and although she was capable of staying afloat with her legs alone, it got quickly tiresome. With her left hand she found support higher up on the ladder, with the right she traced the Latina's collarbone, her chest, up and down her stomach, caressing her skin, all the while teasingly avoiding certain hot spots that she knew by heart. The frustration could be felt in the kiss, as the other girl nipped at her a couple of times before parting her lips and letting her tongue dart out. The blonde pressed her body up against Santana's pining her to the raft's ladder in order to steady her as she stopped teasing and started pleasing.


End file.
